


I Used To Think That People Die Because They're Wicked (Now Days People Want You See Dead Because You Gifted)

by dreamingKatfish



Series: DR GTA!AU [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All of this is for Ouma, Also anyone know Achievement Hunter?, And those canonically in it along with the rest of the v3 cast are the inner circle, Because the heist in this is AH Gavin's heist, But I'm not sorry, DICE still has it's over 10000 members, Episode: Let's Play – GTA V – Gavin's Heist, F/M, GTA!AU, Goddamn who let me near the boy???, Hurt No Comfort, I love this little OT3 and you can pry it from my cold dead hands, I made an immortal DICE, I'd apologize for the OT3, Implied Dislocation, M/M, Oh and in this fic they're immortal, Oneshot, Oumasaitwitterweek2019, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wait should mention, also Ouma is big sad and Im sorry, and even then you wont get it from me, implied past suicidal thoughts, should tag that, speaking of, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: It's Heist Time lads! Try catching us again next time ya fucking pigs!





	I Used To Think That People Die Because They're Wicked (Now Days People Want You See Dead Because You Gifted)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for Oumasai Week brings the prompt Work and with it the return of the GTA!AU. Except for the fact this time it's the most depressing it has ever been. Oops.

The plan was simple. Okay no, it wasn’t, that was a lie. The plan is however quite chaotic, however. Though to be fair that was the point. Chaos to ensure the police eyes were on them and to show how much they could get away with so no gangs try to get slick and go after them. Besides, the people of the city seem to enjoy the chaos, or at least they’re happy with screwing over the police. No one in that city likes them, all sorts of reasons are used to explain it. But one thing rang true for Ouma, he doesn’t hate the police. He just can’t work for them. He was planning to at one point, but he can’t do that anymore. So he’ll just have to stick for serving justice in his own way. And right now he’s doing that with a chaotic heist.

 

The plan was organized, by the idea was to create chaos. First Team One will drive from the construction site to the gas station nearby. Then they’ll head in, leaving the tanker they’re driving by the pumps. Then once inside, the tanker will blow and the two inside will rob the place. At the same same time, Team Two will come in on their four fire trucks, pretending to be firemen and take down the flames, but also push back the police. Allowing no one in and only Team One out. Team One will then get out and merge with Team Three in their getaway car and abscond to the first meetup point by the docks in the chaos. Then once far enough away Team Two will roll out and head to the docks too. Ouma will be waiting off to the side nearby in a bus in case anyone goes down, but once the others all flee he’s go to the docks too. There will be boats waiting for them and they’ll head out into deep waters where Team Four with two cargobobs are waiting. Everyone will board and they’ll fly to the top of Maze Bank for drinks.

 

Ouma can only hope it goes to plan. At the very least step up has been good. All the teams acquired their vehicles, the boats have been placed, everyone is dressed up as needed, and now all they had to do was wait till showtime. It, of course, will be at sundown. Which should be any minute now. Ouma focuses on the faint buzzing of the coms as everyone waits for bated breath for his signal to begin. He watches as the sun makes its final dip below the horizon and he feels his blood alight in excitement. He knows the others feel the same as he calls out, “ANTE!” And just like that, the excitement they’re all feeling floods through the coms as Team One moves in.

 

His heart pounds. No matter how many times they do this, no one them can get over the pure rush to see another plan through. And maybe the gangs in the city would argue it can’t be exciting since there’s never any casualties, but DICE isn’t those gangs, it isn’t a gang at all. So the chaotic, but without casualty, the heist is exciting. Ouma brings his focus back to the heist itself. He watches as Team One enters the store. And soon a, “Call,” rings out through the coms. And the second it does the tanker and gas pumps go up in flames. In the mirror, he can see the flames reflecting in his eyes. A spark runs down his back at the sight.

 

Team Two moves in spraying down the burning tanker, but his eyebrows dip as one fire truck accidentally bumps the other causing it to hit a gas pump that managed to avoid the initial explosion. He heart drops and he rushes out the bus. Waving smoke from his face as he opens the truck and pulls out the four inside. It’s the Ace Team. That sucks, ACD is an amazing boat driver. Welp, she’ll get up later, for now, he moves the four into the bus. Glad he works out since AH isn’t a very light guy. But he manages to get them all inside without the police noticing. Though he doesn’t doubt the police think they’ve died. He scoffs under his breath. The upper circle couldn’t die if they tried. It’s why they’re the upper circle after.

 

He catches sight of Team One disappearing down the alley towards Team Three. And gives the signal, “River!” The fire trucks begin to back down, but Ouma catches sight of blood splattering on the driver window of one of the trucks. Shit. He watches the other three get out, Flush is carrying Royal Flush. And he can’t help but chuckle a bit. Those two can’t keep their hands off each other even in precarious situations. He makes a note to self to tease them later.

 

The three evacuating hop into the bus and Ouma watches the to remaining fire trucks leave before following after. Though the three split off to confuse the police further. Ouma tries to ignore the banter going through the coms and focuses on escaping the police. He speeds through alleyways and down back roads before he shakes most of the police. All that remains is one determined car. Looks like he has to deal with this personally. He calls Straight Flush up to take over driving. He can feel her predatory grin at the chance to drive. He returns the grin without hesitation.

 

He gets to the back of the bus. They aren’t trying to shoot at them, huh. He braces himself and flings open the backdoor. Too bad he doesn’t hesitate to shoot out their window. Police cars are too damn fragile. The glass shatters and he sees the occupants inside. Oh. His mind blanks briefly. A pair of blue-haired police are in the car and they look pissed. Shirogane and Saihara. They’re still mad. He can’t shoot them. But he does try to shoot out their tires. He’s a good shot so it works. But Shirogane is boundly determined to not give up the chase. He sighs and shouts at them, “Give it up! You aren’t catching us!” His mouth pulls into a frown behind his mask.

 

Shirogane just focuses on the road. But Saihara shouts back, “We will never give up! You’re a monster! Do the world a favor and turn yourselves in!” Ouma wants to flinch back at the monster comment, but he stands his ground. He knows he isn’t a monster. But Shirogane and Saihara seem to believe otherwise. He doesn’t know when hearing them believe that started hurting so badly. One day though. One day he’ll get them to see.

 

But for now, he mouths an apology and tosses two smoke grenades in through the broken window. He watches as the smoke clouds the two and Shirogane is forced to come to a stop. He doesn’t stop watching as the police car disappears from view. He doesn’t leave his spot until they make it to the dock. He doesn’t hear the coms over the ringing in his ears. He doesn’t feel anything as he boards a boat they drive off. He doesn’t notice when he gets out and onto the cargobob. And he doesn’t cheer with the others as they celebrate another successful heist, even when those who went down during the heist get back up and join the celebrations.

 

No instead Ouma feels numb and broken and sick all at the same time. Instead, he sits on the edge of the platform overlooking the city. Instead, he grabs the highest proof alcohol from the pile and tries to drink himself into an early grave. Instead, the others keep an eye on him so he doesn’t fall off the edge. Instead, they don’t ask questions when in his intoxicated state he breaks down into silent tears. Instead, they leave him be until the celebration is done, knowing he doesn’t want the excess attention. Instead, they pick him up when it’s time to go and brings him back to the penthouse. Instead, they rub his back as he throws up. Instead, Diamonds stays the night and makes sure he doesn't die via alcohol poisoning. Instead, he wakes up with a pounding headache and being handed water and aspirin. Instead, he washes his face and elects to remain uninformed about last night, he doesn’t need to hear about how badly he worried everyone again.

 

Ouma used to be better about this. But then again Ouma hadn’t fallen in love back then. Back then the two people he loved didn’t hate him. He doesn’t understand how this can hurt so much. Romantic love shouldn’t hurt this badly. But it’s not like he’s had any other sort of love for someone else how ended up hating him. So he doesn’t have much to compare it too. But he still holds in his heart the possibility of them not hating him. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up. But doesn’t want to think of the possibility of them never forgiving him. Diamonds- no Kirumi, they aren’t on the heist anymore. Kirumi hands him another glass of water and takes the empty glass from him. He whispers out a thank you. She just relaxes a bit and smiles. Her smile is small and soft and sad and all the things a smile shouldn’t be. But at least it isn’t fake. So the two of them will have to accept the smile as it is.

 

Ouma closes his eyes and sighs. One day everyone’s smiles will stop being so sad for good. Yeah, one day he’ll make things right. He promises all of them that much. One day…

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song The Drum by The Seige. I feel like the lyrics used for the title fit really well for Ouma in this universe as this sort of is the same realization he had during the time between his disappearance/kidnapping to his reappearance as the leader of DICE. This realization playing in as a key part of his characterization in this au. I was going to pick a different song originally. The other song carrying a heavier tone and fitting more with how much Ouma misses Shirogane and Saihara. But I went with this one in the end and I really think it works a lot better, I hope yall think so too!


End file.
